


Animal Urge

by Magically_Decent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Behavior, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Lion Beelzebub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paws and Claws Event, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Size Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uhh Beel is a big boy, haha im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magically_Decent/pseuds/Magically_Decent
Summary: MC been smelling kinda good recently.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHH okay. Warning that this will get dirty and kinky in the second part. If bordering A/B/O makes u uncomfortable then I would not recommend lmao. Everyone else, enjoy u degenerates.

The sound of a loud thump around MC made her almost jump in her skin, spinning around in her place in front of the wall. 

Beel filled her vision, arms outstretched and planted against the wall by her head, effectively pinning her there. She always felt small compared to him, but the feeling doubled since he’d become, like, quarter lion. His eyes stared down at her with an intensity that shook her a little bit. 

“B-beel,” she exclaimed, a hand gripping the spot over her heart as a sigh left her, “Fuck, you scared me—“

“I can smell you.”

The tone and deep pitch to his voice sent a shiver up her spine, feeling her face heat. 

“I-I... what?”

“I,” he leaned in closer, a small shudder shaking his voice, “can smell you. From across the house.”

She didn’t even notice she was holding her breath until she released it, and Beel’s eyes followed it leave her. He seemed tense as his eyes trailed down her body, with an intensity that made her feel naked. 

“There.”

“Huh,” she asked dumbly, before following his gaze lower, and lower, and— oh. 

The duo stared between the apex of her thighs, which slightly trembled under scrutiny. She felt her face burn with dizzy desire. 

“It smells,” he paused to, she realized, take a deep breath, “sweet.”

She could see in her peripheral how his hands clenched as he just about hovered her, his breathing labored and hard as it blew onto her face. 

“Everytime I see you, I get these,” he gulped, squeezing his eyes shut as his face flushed, “Urges. I-I can’t... controll them... they make me wanna...”

His words trailed off as he just stood and stared with fiery eyes. MC could feel her heart hammer in her chest, her full weight pressed into the wall. In an instant Beel was kneeled in front of her, hands tight on her hips as he pulled her to his body. His face was mere inches from her core and heat, eyes darting around— from his hands, her thighs, her hips, and finally her eyes. 

He seemed almost as surprised to be in the position as she was. 

“Beel,” his name was barely a whimper on her lips.

“Please,” his voice was a whisper, and his eyes pleading with her. 

“I need to taste you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty second part

“I need to taste you.”

Oh, fuck, she thought. How could she just say no? 

MC nodded once, all she could get out before Beel dived between her legs, pressing his face into her heat through her clothes. 

A frustrated growl left him and a second later his clawed hands ripped her pants off of her body. It was rough, it was animal...

... it really turned her on. 

Beel moved her thighs so she sat on his shoulders, her back pushed into the wall. He went to work, tonguing her through her damp panties. 

He felt her hands carding his hair roughly, pulling a rumbling growl from him. He could feel the tips for her fingers brush his ears and the sensation bordered overwhelming at times. Before he realized it, he’d ripped her panties away with his teeth, the smell of her own arousal making his senses buzz. 

For a moment neither of them moved, and at first it made MC self-conscious. She jumped when she felt Beel’s cold claw tips push her open, and hold them there. There was another beat where he openly stared at her, an almost purring groan coming from him. Behind him, the duo could hear his tail thump against the floor. 

She worked through the lump in her throat to try and ask him what he was doing, “Beel—“

And with the whimpering noise, he dove in. 

She gasped as she felt the hot muscle of his tongue wriggle into her, and holy hell, did his tongue get longer?!

Deep and powerful strokes from his tongue send shocks of pleasure through her. He watched her reactions as she lolled her head back and moaned, moving his hands to wind around her and grip her thighs and hips. All of her weight was supported by Beel and the wall alone, and something about the thought sent an added heat to her pleasure. 

MC barely had time to register the feeling of falling into his lap from his shoulders, and hardly any time to process between Beel’s desperate kisses and gripping hands. She could taste herself on him when he’d tongues her lips, her own hands winding into his hair again as his pulled her hips tight to his. She could feel his cock through his pants as he bucked against her, growls and small roars leaving him. 

“I want,” he panted against her lips between sloppy almost kisses, “all of you. So bad. Please.”

MC nodded feverishly, and with fumbling hands she’d released him from his pants. When she’d felt something heavy against her stomach, she looked down and gasped. 

“F-fuck,” she mumbled out, “Beel, you’re—“

Her words were cut off as he ground his hips against her, the shaft of his heavy cock rubbed against her clit and tore moans from her. 

“D-don’t worry,” The concentration was visible on his face as he smoothly rolled his hips, “I’ll make it feel good.”

MC bit her lip as she watched him move against her. She felt his head dip into her neck, his hot breath fanned her neck as he hovered it. 

“S-so,” she jumped as his tongue swiped her neck, “sweet.” 

“Beel, I—“ 

“Don’t,” he snapped his hips, she watching his cock twitch against her, “I-I won’t... be able to control it... if you say it like that...” 

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and it fluttered at how he was restraining himself. With that was the implication that he could be rougher with her, the thought was just too tempting to pass up. 

She wet her lips, “I don’t want you to, Beel.” 

He roared against her before she felt him latch onto her neck, biting and sucking the spot. His hands gripped her ass as he wildly bucked against her. 

MC heard a whimpered before she realized it was her own, her fingers gripping Beel’s hair tightly, not that he seemed to mind. She could feel the coiling in her stomach tighten, with the consistent stimulation from his rutting, she felt like she was on the verge of— 

“I-I’m cumming,” she gasped in shock, “I’m c-cumming!” 

Heat exploded in her stomach, pleasure flooding her veins as she cried out Beel’s name and curses. 

MC felt her body being shifted, Beel’s hand under her thigh and holding it open while the other guided his cock. 

“Wait,” she started through heavy breaths, “I just—“ 

“I know,” his face was still against her neck and almost pinning her to the wall as an anchor, “It just— you smell so good, I can’t-“ 

His hips bucked against her after the hand holding him was pressed into the wall. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out, the noise sending another wave of heat through her, “I can’t hold back anymore, I need you.” 

He bucked into her, inch by inch slowly sinking into her sopping cunt, soft whines leaving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him grip her thighs. He’d pushed them foreword to the point that MC was almost to the floor on the wall with her knees to her chest. He crouched above her in a way that covered her, where he lapped at her neck with his wide tongue. 

“So good,” he murmured out, almost quiet enough so it was like he was talking to himself, “Feels so good.” 

MC kissed the parts of his head and face she could reach. She moaned when he bottomed out in her, only knowing he was in when she heard the smack of his hips against hers. 

“F-fuck, Beel,” she looked down to see where their bodies joined and gasped, “B-Beel, I-fuck—“ 

He lifted his head to look at her, a look of confusion on his face until he followed her gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of the bulge in her stomach around his cock, a low purr in his chest. 

He tested his thrusts, watching with her as the distended stomach shifted with him. 

“That’s- fuck,” she began, but her words left her as she felt him pull all the way out before slamming back in. 

Though his thrusts were slow, they were still rough and hard, pressing deeply into her and making her legs twitch as they pressed his cock into her sweet spot. She felt her eyes water as heat built back up in her cunt. 

“Beeeeel,” her voice was weak with pleasure, the moan of his name getting drawn out as he bucked faster against her. 

“I’m,” he lifted his head to look her in the face, “so close already, feels so good.” 

The rumble deep in his chest shook her, growing in volume as he thrusts hard and fast into her pussy. His nose pressed into her hair so he could take in her scent. 

As he bucked three last times, he roared and came deep inside of her warm heat, triggering her second orgasm and making her cry his name. 

She didn’t know how long it took for him to pick her up and carry her to his room, but as soon as she hit the bed she was out, Beel curled against her side and gently purring.


End file.
